Midnight snacks
by SizzleFace
Summary: A sequel to Nightmares, of sorts. Matt is hungry. and he drags Mello along for the adventure.


**A/n:** Hello there!! it's me again, and i'm so happy for the wonderful response to nightmares!! i want to thank all you wonderfully lovely peoples!!

Okay, now before we start, i have to tell you that a few weeks ago, my English teacher told us to 'write a crazy story' so i wrote some fanfiction. 8D But because it was a school assignment, i'm in it, and so is Near, and Mr. Cheli, my English teacher, but it's mostly Matty and Mells, okaee?

i guess this is a sequel to nightmares of sorts, but it's not like you have to read it first to understand this one, or anything.

* * *

**­­**

**Midnight Snacks**

Poke. "Pssssst. Mello…" Matt whispered in his friend's ear. The sleeping blonde only grunted again and waved his arm behind his back. "Hey, Mello. Wake up." Matt said, poking his friend again. Mello waved his arm behind him again, this time even harder, and accidentally ended up hitting Matt in the face, knocking his glasses off. Now, it was time to get aggressive. Matt walked back to his bed, picked up his pillow, and shuffled back to Mello's.

He took a deep breath, and swung the pillow as hard as he could. "WAKE UP!" he said, and knocked his friend off his bed and onto the floor on the opposite side. Matt hurried back to his own bed, and sat down, pretending he had been there the whole time. Finally, Mello's golden hair appeared, glowing in the mixture of moonlight and lamplight that filtered in from the gardens out in the back of the Orphanage. Mello's eyes seemed to glow red with rage, which was strange, since they were green.

"What?" the blonde hissed.

Matt looked up, and pretended to be surprised. "Oh, good. You're awake." He said, and smiled stupidly. "Hey, are you hungry? I'm hungry. Ooh! I have an idea! Let's go sneak into the kitchen and get something to eat! All the other kids are asleep, and Roger sleeps like a log…wait, logs don't sleep…that would be interesting, to see a sleeping log …" Matt tapped his chin, and stared at his bed sheets, imagining himself walking through a forest of snoring logs, with little z's floating in the air.

"Matt?" Mello asked, picking up the pillow that he had used to beat him out of bed. Matt was lost in his own little world. Mello hurled the pillow at Matt, this time knocking him off his own bed. "Matt!"

Matt picked himself up, and dusted himself off. "Come on, Mello. Let's go find something to eat." He crawled back onto his bed, and leaned over, squinting under his bed for his flashlight. While he was down there, he picked up his glasses, and wiped them off as well. When he located the flashlight, he held it under his chin, turned it on, and grinned his big, contagious, almost obnoxiously goofy grin.

Mello only stared sleepily at his friend. "You go by yourself." He said. "I wanna sleep." He burrowed under his covers once again, and curled himself up in a little.

Matt was not going to give up. He leaned in close to where Mello's head should be, and whispered "are you thirsty?" Mello always drank lots of water before bed, and usually woke up earlier than all the other kids so he could go pee. Of course, Near was always up before him, but that's beside the point, which was that Mello was full of water right now. All Matt needed to do was say the right things. "We could go get some nice, _cold __water_, if you want." He giggled to himself when he saw his friend squirm beneath his sheets. "We're tall enough to reach the faucet now. We're not _babies _that still need other people to do stuff like _turn on water,_ or _change our diapers,_ or _take us to the bathroom,_ or anything."

Mello threw his blankets off, knocking Matt's glasses off his face again, and bolted out the door. After a few seconds, Mello's golden head poked into the doorway. "Are you coming, or not?" he said impatiently.

Matt smiled and picked up his glasses. Then he walked out of the room.

The boys shuffled down the hall toward the bathroom, careful not to wake up any of the other kids. When they reached the end of the hallway, Mello zoomed into the bathroom. Matt followed, but they stopped when they realized that they couldn't turn on any lights. Mello stared at his friend expectantly, who only stared back.

"Turn on the stinkin' torch!" Mello finally hissed. Matt fumbled, and flipped the switch, turning on the flashlight. Mello grabbed the flashlight, and disappeared into one of the stalls, leaving Matt alone in the dark hallway.

When he had finished, he came out of the bathroom, and the boys headed down the hall into the common room. Suddenly, Mello stopped and looked at his feet. He had stepped on a puzzle; a blank, white one, with only a single L in the upper left corner.

"I was working on that." Near said, suddenly materializing behind them. The boys screamed and jumped back.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Mello said, frowning.

"Oh, come, now, Mello, you took that class, didn't you?" Near said calmly, shaking his head. Mello's face twisted with rage.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" he said, raising his fist to punch the tiny, white boy.

Matt, who had been forgotten in the corner, quickly moved between them and said "Come on, Mel. Let's not wake everybody up, okay?" he took Mello's wrist and pushed it downward.

Suddenly, there was soft, techno-like music coming from the hallway behind them. Matt froze; Mello frowned and thought _jeez, what now? _And Near continued to stand there calmly, twisting a lock of his silver hair around his tiny finger.

"So come on, Dance, Annie Onks, Japan eat a hand, and yours only yours, I'm not afraid of dance-dance. You smell like Misa in the club sayin' meh, anime on me, CARAMELL DANSEN!!" the voice sang, and suddenly, a girl appeared, singing to herself, and bobbing her head from side to side.

"Jeez, Sarah." Mello said. "First of all, what are you doing, secondly, what the hell are you singing, and lastly, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SINGING?!"

Matt waved his hand spastically. "Ooh! Ooh! I know this song!" he said, and joined in, doing the dance with Sarah. Mello stood there, fuming, and out of nowhere, Near came up behind the two and bopped them on the head.

"Hey!" Matt and Sarah said, and looked at Near. "What was that for?"

"If you continued to sing that obnoxious song, you'd wake everyone up." Near said, playing with a rubber duck that came from out of nowhere.

Matt and Sarah looked at the ground. "Sorry." They said.

"Plus, those aren't even the real lyrics." He said. "the real ones are 'Så kom och, Dansa med oss, Klappa era hander, Gör som vi gör, Ta några steg åt vänster, Lyssna och lär, Missa inte chanson, Nu är vi här med, Caramelldansen…' It's Swedish, correct?"

Matt and Sarah stared at him. "Uhhhh, I think. But the other ones are so much fun to sing." Matt said. "Although I'm not sure who this Misa is…"

"I heard she's some model in Japan, or something," Sarah said, tapping her nose.

"Matt." Mello hissed and tapped his foot impatiently. "Do you have any idea what we came out here for again?" Matt stopped talking to Near and Sarah, and stared into space. _What did we come out here for?_

"Uhmmm…no" he said, and winced. Mello growled and bopped him on the head.

"You people gotta stop doing that." Matt whined. "I'm gonna get brain damage, or something!" Sarah patted Matt's head softly.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Too late, you're already brain-damaged, you wet cabbage. Now, what did we come out her for?"

Sarah raised her hand a bit. "I came out because I was hungry. Is anyone else headed for the kitchen?"

Matt and Mello stared at her, "Well, since we can't remember where we were going, we might as well go with you." Mello sighed. Near nodded, and Mello looked at him. "…do you even eat?" Mello asked him. The others looked at each other. Not once had they noticed Near actually eating at dinner time. Whenever someone looked at him, he was always just sitting there, yet his food disappeared.

"Of course I do." Near replied. "Despite what you may think, Mello, I _am_ human, after all. I just eat faster than you." Mello fumed at the tone of Near's voice.

"By the way…where is the kitchen?" Sarah said, raising her hand again.

The three boys stopped. "That's easy…it's…right next to the dining hall…" But in the dark, there was no way to know which direction the kitchen was.

After much walking, dead ends, and a few more bops on Matt's head, and lots of getting lost, the four children finally located the dining hall. They all slipped inside, and looked about the room, trying to find the kitchen, but there were few windows, and it was dark, and Matt had dropped his flashlight somewhere in the hallway.

"There it is!!" Mello said, pointing to double doors that had suddenly appeared in the wall. They shuffled to the doors, and pushed their way in. The kitchen was dimly lit, and the children dispersed to find something to eat.

After several minutes, Mello tugged on Matt's striped shirt. "Psst. Matt." He pointed to a jar of cookies on one of the shelves over the counter. Sarah and Near had heard him, too, and they also looked up. They all went and stood by the counter, and Matt tried to get the jar off the shelf, but it was too high.

"I can't reach it" Matt said, wiggling the fingers on his outstretched arms. Out of nowhere, a man appeared behind them.

"What did you say?" he said, smirking almost sadistically and cupping his hand around his ear, as if he was hard of hearing.

Matt froze, and stared at the man behind him. "Uhhm, I said I can't reach." Sarah bopped him on the head again, and covered his mouth.

The man nodded. "One thousand lines: I can do anything." He said. Mello snickered. The man pointed to Mello "Five hundred lines: I will not laugh at other people's misfortune." He said, and strolled off.

"Bye Mr. Cheli." Sarah said, and waved with her free hand. "See you later."

Matt licked Sarah's hand to remove it. "eeeew" she said, and stared at her hand. Then, she wiped it off on Matt's hair.

Near rolled his eyes, and wondered why he hung out with these idiots. He poked at Matt, and gestured toward the stool in the corner. Matt took a second to process, and then, an 'ohh. I get it' look spread across his face. He scrambled toward the stool, and put it up against the counter. He then climbed up onto it, with Mello and Sarah holding either end, and Near watching, still playing with his hair.

Matt reached up, and grabbed the jar and set it on the counter. Then he climbed down the stool, and brought the jar with him. He opened it, and the four of them all smelled the inside. The jar was filled with chocolate chip cookies, ready and waiting to be eaten. They each took a few, and sat down on the floor in a circle.

Matt nodded to himself. "See, Mel? I told you everything tastes better after midnight."

The redhead was right. Even to Mello, Chocolate never tasted so good.

"…Now, how do we get back?" Sarah asked, and they all froze again.

**The end…sorta**

* * *

**A/n: **haha. i just had to ruin the moment XD  
Okay, so that's the end! i hope you liked it! prances off to continue her next story And, yes, my English teacher really does do that whole writing lines thingamabob.

p.s. the lyrics of the song i was singing are from a video on youtube. the link can be found on my profile.


End file.
